dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty-One: What was Taken from Me
What was Taken from MeDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (奪われにのは, Ubawa re ni no wa) is the thirty-first chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume seven of the series. Synopsis Kurosaki has taken half the day off to visit the grave of a man he calls "Professor." In the morning, Teru and Kiyoshi wait for the bus together when Teru notices a boy with a yo-yo and wonders if he's the same boy who passed by her a few days ago. As she tells Kiyoshi how she thinks the boy resembles her brother, Teru realizes her bus pass is missing - the boy from earlier had taken it without Teru knowing. At the hospital, Andou and Kurosaki get information on "Akira" from Tetsuya Arai. Arai describes Akira as a odd boy who travels by moped, carries a yo-yo, and tends to laugh erratically; however, Kurosaki's sketch based on Arai's details doesn't measure up to the description. At school, Haruka tries to cheer Teru up with a daily horoscope, which mentions Teru will receive her "first" of something. Their friend Kako suggests a "first kiss," and goes on to brag about her own first kiss with Ken. Teru overthinks the comment and goes off on her own as she imagines kissing Kurosaki. Kiyoshi overhears Kurosaki and Riko discussing how Kurosaki went to visit Professor Midorikawa before going to the hospital with Andou. Just as Kurosaki is about give details on Akira to Riko, Kiyoshi makes his presence known and gives a book to Kurosaki that he wants to lend to Teru. The book is a children's book on computer codes written by Hideo Midorikawa, whom Kiyoshi admires, though he's disappointed to hear that the professor died a few years ago. When Kurosaki asks about Teru, he's alarmed to learn that Teru has gone to look for her bus pass after being distracted by a boy who resembled her brother that morning. Teru runs into the boy at the bus stop, who has come to return her bus pass. He demands a reward and suddenly kisses Teru. She runs away in distress and outrage without taking her bus pass. Kurosaki learns of the incident from Riko after they return home, but he tells Riko that Teru shouldn't worry about every kiss she gets, despite the fact he upset as well. Though Riko passes on Kurosaki's message, Riko also suggests telling DAISY what happened. Pouring out her feelings to DAISY makes Teru feel better, but she's surprised by DAISY's response - he reveals he's so angry that he wishes he could kiss her himself so she'll forget that boy's kiss, though he quickly adds that he's only joking. Kurosaki is extremely embarrassed over the message, but Teru is secretly thankful. The next morning, they awkwardly meet as usual on the way to school. As Teru angrily thinks about how she'll beat up the boy the next time they meet, Kurosaki wonders if the strange boy is Akira. Meanwhile, Riko has gone to visit Professor Midorikawa's grave and is startled to run into the same boy who kissed Teru. Gallery visiting midorikawa.png|Visiting Professor Midorikawa yo-yo boy.png|The strange boy with the yo-yo kako - first kiss.png|Kako's horoscope came true kako brags.png|Kako bragging kako's secret.png|On Kako and Ken's date... her horrible secret.png|...she revealed a terrible secret. horrible cheesy dialogue protest.png|Kiyoshi and Haruka object to the story. kiyoshi full view.jpg|Off to find Kurosaki kiyoshi overhearing.jpg|"Professor Midorikawa?" kiyoshi eavesdropping.jpg|And this book... kiyoshi still listening.jpg|"Professor Midorikawa died a few years ago." teru akira kiss.jpg|Teru's first kiss stolen... akira.jpg|...by this strange boy awkward and embarrassed.png|Awkward after DAISY's message riko alarmed.png|Riko meets a strange boy... References Category:Volume Seven Category:Chapters